Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and particularly, to an organic electroluminescent display panel and display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent display (OLED) device, among existing flat panel display devices, has been widely used in the field of display due to its characteristics such as low power consumption, high color saturation, wide angle of view and the like.
The OLED devices can be classified into a top-emitting type OLED device and a bottom-emitting type OLED device according to a position of a light emitting side thereof. The top-emitting type OLED device, as shown in FIG. 1, generally comprises: a first substrate 101 and a second substrate 102 opposite each other, a thin film transistor 103, an insulating layer 104, an anode 105, a pixel defining layer 106, a light emitting layer 107, a cathode 108 and a packaging film 109 arranged in this order from a side of the first substrate 101 facing the second substrate 102, and a color filter layer 110 arranged on a side of the second substrate 102 facing the first substrate 101. In the top-emitting type OLED device, light emitted from the light emitting layer 107 passes through the cathode 108, the packaging film 109 and the color filter layer 110 in this order and exits from the side of the second substrate 102, that is, from the top of the OLED device.
In the above top-emitting type OLED device, a layer of transparent conductive oxide film, such as indium tin oxide (ITO), may be formed as the cathode by using a magnetron sputtering process so that light emitted from the light emitting layer can transmit through the cathode. The light emitting layer below the cathode, however, will be damaged when manufacturing the cathode by using the magnetron sputtering process, thereby adversely affecting light emitting efficiency of the OLED. Thus, a thin layer of metal is often formed as the cathode by using a vapor deposition process. The formed thin layer of metal has a larger resistance, and especially when being applied in an OLED device of larger size, will generate a larger voltage drop and damage the OLED device.
Thus, a technical problem to be solved in the art is how to avoid the problem of large voltage drop due to the large resistance of the cathode.